


Поцелуи страха

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [9]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод: I, Kryssa<br/>Какая разница, что думают другие, Том все равно стоит того.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуи страха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss with a Fist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169357) by deamsgirl. 



Одна из девчонок на работе замечает синяки у него на груди, и в ee взгляде тут же светится глубокое сострадание.  
  
— Хочешь, я позвоню в полицию? — спрашивает она тихо и участливо, как будто не побежит сплетничать с другими коллегами, как только у Клэя закончится смена.  
  
Он неловко проводит пальцами по кровоподтеку, словно пытаясь стереть цветной след, и улыбается натянутой улыбкой.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, Дженис. Это... это не то, что ты думаешь.  
  
— Ну как знаешь, — и в голосе столько болезненно-сладкого сочувствия, с которым обращаются к инвалидам и ко всякого рода несчастным, что у Клэя начинается зуд — под кожей, куда не достанешь, где его не уймешь. — Тогда не буду отвлекать от работы, у тебя еще полсклада новых товаров.  
  
Клэй сканирует штрих-код на банке с супом и, не рассчитав силу, с грохотом ставит ее на полку.  
  
— Да, спасибо.  
  
Как только за Дженис закрывается дверь, он откладывает сканер, выскальзывает в заднюю комнату и на остаток дня берет больничный, который вообще-то не может себе позволить. Но дальше находиться в этом крошечном магазинчике, где на него все давит, он просто не в состоянии.  
  


***

  
— Хватит, оставь меня в покое, — кричит Том. Он лежит с открытыми глазами, но не видит ничего, кроме прилипших к изнанке век картинок кошмара. Из горла рвется хриплый низкий всхлип, от которого у Клэя разбивается сердце — как разбивалось сотни раз в предыдущие ночи. Как оно, вообще, еще бьется-то, сердце его? — Прочь от меня!  
  
— Том, Том, успокойся, пожалуйста, это я, — Клэй сражается с мечущимся из стороны в сторону Томом, пытаясь удержать его, охваченного клейким страхом. Не получается — первобытный инстинкт самосохранения делает Тома во много раз сильнее, позволяя бороться с ужасом, который течет сейчас по его венам. Тогда Клэй бьет наотмашь тыльной стороной ладони по лицу, фиксирует коленом грудную клетку, одновременно хватая за руки, обездвиживая. — Это я, Клэй. Пожалуйста, малыш, это Клэй.  
  
— Сара, — хрипит Том, с силой расцарапывая обнаженную кожу предплечья Клэя до крови. — Убей его. Прежде чем он доберется до меня, прикончи его.  
  
— Проснись, — умоляет Клэй, — все в порядке. Здесь только я, Том, и никого больше. Только я.  
  
Тело Тома лихорадочно бьется, и все это время Клэй держит его. До последней судороги, до последней конвульсии — пока обессиленный Том не обмякает в его руках.  
  
— Клэй, — сначала на пальцы падет единственная слеза, но затем Том начинает извиваться в хватке Клэя и рыдать, подвывая уже по-настоящему, утыкаясь в мягкую ткань рубашки: — Он был здесь. Он пытался добраться до меня.  
  
— Это всего лишь сон, — Клэй проводит ладонью вверх-вниз по спине Тома, целует его в макушку, ощущая, как короткие жесткие волосы щекочут нос. — Всего лишь сон, не реальность.  
  
— Ощущалось, как будто все происходит наяву и Гарри был здесь, — настаивает Том. — Он был здесь. И всегда будет.  
  
Клэй осторожно укачивает его, не выпуская из объятий, пока первые рассветные лучи не проникают в комнату сквозь жалюзи и в мертвой тишине пронзительным чужеродным звуком трещит будильник.  
  
Он уходит на работу с темными кругами под глазами и расцарапанными руками и шеей. Все кассиры пялятся на него с неким подобием беспокойства в глазах, но Клэй отмахивается от них отрывистым кивком и исчезает в задней комнате. Он знает, как сейчас выглядит, знает, что о нем думают, — да только ему на все это совершенно наплевать.  
  
Том того стоит.


End file.
